victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Vavan
Vavan is the real life pairing of Victoria Justice & Avan Jogia (V'''/ictoria Justice and '''Avan '''Jogia). They two have been shown to be very close friends in real life and they hang out all the time. In many interviews, Avan and Victoria have been asked if they were dating with both of them responding "Were just friends!" Vavan has '''nothing to do with Bori altho ugh so me fans might think so. Vavan Moments *In the Danwarp video 'Which Cast Member Would You Eat" Dan Schneider asks Victoria which person she would eat in which she responds "Avan because he is the 'closest' person she knows on set." *Avan and Victoria both went on a trip to London together and Victoria tweeted "Best friend travels are fun!" They also went to a concert there together. * Avan's icon on twitter was of a picture of both him and Victoria. *It is rumored they met while on the Spectacular movie set and have been friends ever since then. *They both had a stare off in this video right here Victoria Justice vs Avan Jogia Stare Off *They both went to In N' Out burger together and were shown sitting on the In N' Out sign. *It is shown that they hang out on set all the time. *In a J-14 interview Victoria says that she tell Avan everything and is one of the few people she trusts with secrets. She says it is good for them to be best friends because she can get a guys opinion and he can get a girls opinion and there is no drama like there would be when you hang out with girls. *Victoria said that while they were practicing the kissing scene in the Pilot episode they would pretend that they were hard-core making out but they were just pretending. *They also took a trip to New York City together and Victoria tweeted about having a lot of fun with Avan. *Victoria has tweeted many pics of her and Avan together like on the Freak The Freak Out set. *At the Kid's Choice Awards 2010, Victoria interrupts an interview someone had with Avan to say "Hi, I love you!" to Avan. Victoria says she loves Avan on Kids Choice Awards *For Avan's 19th birthday, Victoria tweeted "On this fine day, Avan Jogia was born. Go show him some birthday love, Happy B-Day my dear friend." Avan replied back saying "thank you my sweet.:) *Victoria's Twitter background (now) is Her and Avan partying at Victoria Justice 18th Birthday *"Victoria and Avan Marco Polo Photo Gallery 180px-Staring.jpg 180px-Vavan3.jpg 212px-Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12244032-646-486.jpg vjustice5.jpg Avan-Victoria-Out-and-About-in-England-avan-and-victoria-12214981-814-1222.jpg Vic-Avan-On-Set-avan-and-victoria-17453364-440-440.jpg Avan-Victoria-Out-and-About-in-England-avan-and-victoria-12214975-531-706.jpg -Hotel-for-Dogs-Premiere-avan-and-victoria-12212726-953-637.jpg Vic-Avan-Personal-Photos-avan-and-victoria-17452743-531-706.jpg Guitar-Hero-World-Tour-VIP-Launch-Event-avan-and-victoria-12212615-786-1215.jpg Various-A-V-avan-and-victoria-12374121-450-583.jpg Behind-the-Scenes-Victorious-Photoshoot-avan-and-victoria-17452690-333-500.jpg Behind-the-Scenes-Victorious-Photoshoot-avan-and-victoria-17452693-333-500.jpg Vic-Avan-Personal-avan-and-victoria-17453112-440-610.jpg Kids-Choice-Awards-2009-avan-and-victoria-12213121-405-600.jpg Various-A-V-avan-and-victoria-12374122-640-459.jpg Avan-and-Victoria-Beck-and-Tori-avan-jogia-15494142-1662-2560.jpg On-The-Set-of-Spectacular-avan-and-victoria-12212819-320-240.jpg Avan-and-Victoria-beck-and-tori-17915939-500-343.jpg Avan-Jogia-Victoria-Justice-avan-jogia-11195335-212-300.jpg Avan-Victoria-Josh-Interview-avan-and-victoria-12422769-480-360.jpg burberry-brit-holiday-party-03-avan-jogia-victoria-justice.jpg tumblr_le91e4YWz41qbzreto1_500.jpg victoria-justice-avan-jogia-03.jpg Avan-Victoria-Josh-Interview-avan-and-victoria-12422826-480-360.jpg victoria-justice-pixie-lott-03.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243666-406-600.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243944-2560-1700.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243960-500-376.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12244040-525-700.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243960-500-376.jpg Avan-and-Victoria-beck-and-tori-17915850-483-346.jpg Avan-and-Victoria-beck-and-tori-17915858-300-400.jpg Avan-and-Victoria-beck-and-tori-17915955-500-375.jpg 234347392.jpg Avan-and-Victoria-beck-and-tori-17915881-479-316.jpg Avan-and-Victoria-beck-and-tori-17915988-477-348.jpg Avan-and-Victoria-beck-and-tori-17915997-483-357.jpg Victoria_Avan_Noah.jpg victoriousx-topper-medium.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243634-400-600.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243657-396-594.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243824-600-400.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243825-600-400.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243937-395-596.jpg Various-Avan-Victoria-beck-and-tori-12243958-600-450.jpg 234347392.jpg tumblr_lg6ig4hMOD1qh08ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgslz0wBNb1qh08ryo1_500.jpg tumblr_lgiigoWbr61qh5nnho1_500.jpg tumblr_lgicusuoGs1qh2svvo1_500.jpg tumblr_l7j7es4SXH1qd6x7ko1_500.jpg tumblr_lgj0h4EaT11qflxx5o1_500.jpg tumblr_l745m7W43d1qd9o63o1_400.jpg tumblr_l90o3r35G21qdnri5o1_500.jpg Tumblr l79ztzg1Hw1qdnri5o1 500.jpg Tumblr l7br7ddlKY1qbb7qqo1 500.jpg tumblr_l72098A4DC1qd9o63o1_500.jpg tumblr_l74ou1FKci1qdnri5o1_500.jpg Tumblr lgfdqw9g241qh08ryo1 500.jpg Category:Pairings Category:Females Category:Males Category:Relationship Moments Category:Real Life Ships Category:Actors Category:Actresses Category:Teens Category:Friendship